


Dog Rescue - Will Graham x Reader (One Shot)

by pandasfandomstories



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, First Meetings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasfandomstories/pseuds/pandasfandomstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the reader's dog goes missing, she gets help from a certain dog lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Rescue - Will Graham x Reader (One Shot)

You had been searching high and low for your beloved pup, Shooter. He was a six month old husky who you loved with all of your heart. He had gotten loose from your backyard while you were taking a hot shower on a wintery morning. That was a week ago, and you were losing your mind over what could have happened to him. You put posters up in the neighborhood, and even left a few posters at local coffee shops and diners.

After another day of not finding Shooter, you went home, and collapsed onto the couch. You fought back tears, and reached into your coat pocket to get your phone out. You looked at the screen and saw that you had a missed call from an unfamiliar number. They didn’t leave a message, so you assumed it wasn’t about Shooter. You rubbed your face gently, and got your coat off, starting a pot of boiling water to make some hot cocoa.

Just as you were about to get pajamas on, your phone buzzed. The same number from earlier was shown across the screen. You took a breath and answered the call, hoping it was good news.

“Hello?” you said, trying to sound professional.

“Uh hello, I saw your number on a flyer in town.” A male’s voice spoke, sounding a bit shy, like he doesn’t make phone calls often.

“Oh, yeah! Do you have any information about Shooter?” you eagerly asked the man. You were crossing your fingers and toes for a yes.

“Well, actually, I have something more than information, I’ve got Shooter. He’s actually sitting on my lap.” He said, a smile barely evident in his voice.

“You have my dog?” you asked, trying not to sound too accusatory just yet.

“Yes, but I didn’t take him. He was wandering along my street, so I took him in. I didn’t see any posters until this morning when I stopped to get some coffee.” The man said, explaining himself.

You breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he wasn’t hurt or worse. “Oh, thank you so much, you have no idea how glad I am to hear that he’s okay. I’m assuming you live nearby, can I maybe come and pick him up?” you asked.

“Of course, I can have him ready tonight if you’d like.” He suggested.

You thought for a moment, and looked at the clock on your stove. “Well it’s really late, and you sound like you’re taking good care of him. How about I stop by tomorrow morning?” you asked. You wanted to go see Shooter now, but as long as he was safe and warm, you were okay with waiting until the next day.

“That sounds great.” The man said, smiling. He gave his address over the phone, and wished you a good night.

You made your cocoa, and after drinking that you immediately went to bed. You were incredibly excited to be reunited with your precious pup. You managed to get to sleep pretty fast, and woke up around nine.

You got on a sweater and your coat, sliding a beanie on your head. As soon as you had your boots pulled on, you practically ran to the car, having the man’s address plugged into your phone’s GPS. You drove about ten minutes and found the man’s house down a fairly secluded road. You pulled into the long driveway, and took a deep breath. You saw dozens of paw prints in the snow-covered yard, which made you relax a bit. Maybe he was used to taking in strays. 

You walked up the stairs of the porch, and knocked on the door. Before you even finished knocking, you heard the barks of several dogs. You bit your lower lip, and waited for someone to answer.

“Just a minute!” you heard a voice say from the other side of the door. It was the man on the phone from the night before.

You smiled and put your hands in your pockets. You heard the locks wiggling a bit, and the door opened.

The man on the other side of the door was handsome. For some reason, you pictured him to be older. He was only a few inches taller than you, and had curly brown hair that was just about falling in his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful blue, and the twinkled when gave you a shy smile. He had some five o’clock shadow, but it complimented him well. He waved slightly, breaking your stare party. “Hello.” He said softly.

“Hi. Are you the guy I talked to on the phone last night?” you asked, just making sure.

He nodded and held his hand out. “Yes, I’m Will.” He said.

You held your hand out and shook his hand gently. “Y/N. It’s nice to meet you.” You said politely.

He smiled, gently letting go of your hand. “It’s nice to meet you too. Please, come in.” he said and stood to the side, letting you inside.

“Shooter is in the back with the others, I figured you wouldn’t want to be bombarded with a bunch of new dogs while reuniting with yours.” Will said, as he headed down a hall to a back door.

“Do you have a habit of taking in strays?” you asked curiously.

He smiled softly and nodded. “You could say that. To be honest, if you wouldn’t have called, I would have been fine keeping Shooter here. He’s a good dog.” Will said and let the husky in.

You saw him and smiled, kneeling down on the floor to greet him. Shooter ran to you and immediately bathed your face in kisses and light nibbles. “Hi baby! I missed you so much.” You said, petting your pooch and hugging his neck.

Will walked over quietly and smiled, having his hands in his pockets. “He missed you too.”

After a few more minutes of your love fest, you stood up and smiled. “Thank you so much for taking care of him and bringing him inside from the cold.”

Will shrugged, and you could have sworn you saw him blushing. “It’s no big deal. Like I said, he’s a good dog and he got along with the others very well.”

You smiled and nodded. “That’s good to hear.”

After a slightly awkward silence, Will spoke up; “Would you like something to drink?” he offered.

You smiled warmly, “Um, cocoa if you have it?” you asked.

“Of course, make yourself at home.” He said and headed into the kitchen.

You sat on the couch, and Shooter hopped up next to you, lying across your lap. You smiled, petting his head gently, earning a content sigh from him. You looked around the house and admired some of the trinkets that Will had. He was a sweet guy, and definitely handsome. You made a mental note to thank Shooter for wandering towards Will’s neck of the woods.

“All I had was the microwaveable kind.” Will’s voice came out of the kitchen as he headed over to you with two mugs.

“That is absolutely fine with me. Thank you, Will.” You said and took one mug gently.

“So can I ask why you picked the name Shooter?” Will asked. Shooter’s ear perked up at the sound of his name, but he was perfectly happy napping on your lap.

You smiled, and nodded. “One of my favorite hockey players was called a sharp shooter, so I kind of named him after that nickname.” You admitted sheepishly.

He smiled at your explanation. “Well, it’s a very fitting name. I’ve got one named Winston, so Shooter isn’t the worst I’ve heard.”

You smiled and sipped your cocoa. “I like that name.”

You spent the next little while talking with Will about his other dogs, and listened to what he and Shooter did all week while he was staying there. When you both finished your cocoa, Will brought the mugs into the kitchen, and then came back out looking at the back door.

“I should probably let them back inside. Do you mind saying hello to everyone?” he asked.

“No, not at all. Shooter probably wants to say goodbye to everyone.” You suggested.

Will smiled and opened the back door, instructing the dogs to be nice and gentle. The group of dogs walked in rather quickly, and most of them went straight to the food and water laid out for them. A few came over to you to get your scent, but most of them weren’t even bothered. You pet the few that came to visit you, and let Shooter play around with his new friends while you got your coat and beanie back on.

“Well I should get him back home, and I don’t want to impose on your afternoon.” You said.

Will looked over at you, and hesitated a moment before nodding. “Oh you wouldn’t be imposing.” He assured you. “Let me walk you guys out to your car.” He offered, and grabbed his coat.

You smiled and got the leash you brought onto Shooter’s collar and walked outside with Will. He walked you to your car and opened the door for Shooter to hop into the back. You watched Will pet Shooter lovingly, and saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. He truly loved dogs, and that made him even more appealing.

“You know, I’m sure Shooter has gotten to know you quite well this week. I don’t see any reason why we couldn’t make a playdate for the dogs here and there.” You offered.

Will looked up at you and smiled, making his blue eyes twinkle. “I would like that a lot.” He said.

“Great. Maybe next time I can make you some cocoa.” You smiled.

He nodded, shutting the back door of your car. “Thank you.” He said, happily accepting your offer.

“No, Will, thank you.” You wrapped your arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

He smirked and returned the hug, rubbing your back gently. “Well you’ve got my number, so we can set a date.” He said.

You smiled, pulling back gently. “That sounds like a plan. Thank you again, Will.” You said sweetly.

He smiled and nodded, leaning in and kissing your cheek gently. He turned red and rubbed his neck. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” He said quickly.

You smiled and touched his cheek gently. “It’s okay.” You assured him. You leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. “I’ll see you around.”

He smiled and nodded, helping you into the car. “Goodbye, Y/N.”

You waved to each other, and you drove home with Shooter. You definitely owed that pup a big bone for introducing you to Will.


End file.
